


The Sins of Idealism

by schmaslow



Series: We Fight Every Night For Something (When The Sun Sets We're Both The Same) [2]
Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: Arcade Gannon - Freeform, Character Study, Crossover, Fallout AU, Fanart, Gen, Ideology, Post-Apocalypse, drawn to angsty battle-cry tunes, for a Kames fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmaslow/pseuds/schmaslow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ART] Science doesn't believe in failure; but I do. I believe in mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sins of Idealism

**Author's Note:**

> Why'd you guys let me do it again? "Oh, boy, I feel so productive because I finishe-" no. I said. I said drawing fanart was just a cleverly disguised ploy I use to stall writing fanfic. But I still did it, so.
> 
> Let's take this opportunity to talk about Logie. He doesn't actually enter the story until later on, but he plays a majorly important role from the very beginning. This story, at its core, is a battle of ideologies, and I can sincerely claim Logan's influence kick-starts/carries the show.
> 
> Here, Logan is based upon the _Fallout: New Vegas_ character [Arcade Gannon](http://techraptor.net/content/character-select-identity-idealist-arcade-gannon). Arcade is a researcher/doctor of medicine for the Followers of the Apocalypse, and is consistently struggling to maintain a pragmatic approach despite his, and the Followers', idealistic nature. His endings in the game all reflect a cynical failure, because no matter what he convinces himself is best, or what he wants, the result is still somewhat of a disappointment.
> 
> Logan fits the bill on the intelligent, snarky doctor bit, yeah, but it's their sociopolitical attitudes that drive it home for me. Logan, in this story, has his own carefully-crafted realism. Outwardly, for one, he criticizes James' disregard of consequences/practicality; in the meantime, he raves the possibilities of shaping/rebuilding the Wasteland through pure knowledge (the Followers' goal: forging a New World over bringing back the Old one).
> 
> Without giving too much away, both Arcade in _New Vegas_ and Logan in this fic highlight the grey areas of Good vs. Evil/Right vs. Wrong, which is my favorite concept of the _Fallout_ series in general.
> 
> (Thanks J for calling this the "Guys, I, uh, dropped the coffee pot" pose...)(Logan does this pose [all](http://orig09.deviantart.net/8df9/f/2013/301/5/8/_display_logan_henderson_by_alwaysbemybtr-d5mhdx1.jpg) [the](http://cdn29.us1.fansshare.com/pictures/loganhenderson/tumblr-vkoa-qyc-srvpo-877986380.jpg) [time](http://orig04.deviantart.net/092d/f/2012/064/8/6/_logan_henderson_photo__by_mooslut-d4rsmko.jpg), [okay](http://ia.media-imdb.com/images/M/MV5BMjAxMzY1MTY5N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMDA0ODE5NzE@._V1_UX214_CR0,0,214,317_AL_.jpg)!?)

[The Sins of Idealism](http://schmaslow.deviantart.com/art/The-Sins-Of-Idealism-596574468) by [schmaslow](http://schmaslow.deviantart.com/)

" _Ends justify the means, and all that._ "

_"Then tell me what justifies the end._ "


End file.
